Retractors are generally used within the scope of a surgical operation in order to allow access to the operation field or to keep it open. Therefore, in the case of a fracture of the eye socket floor, the soft tissue that fills the eye socket must be pushed back by means of an orbital retractor, before the fracture can be treated. Conventionally, spatula-shaped or spoon-shaped retractors are used in this connection.
An orbital retractor in spoon shape is known from EP 2 201 899 A1 and US 2008/0081952, in each instance. The retractor possesses a handle region configured as a shaft, followed by a head region having a concave curvature. The curvature of the head region can correspond to the curvature of the eye socket floor.
A spatula-shaped orbital retractor is shown in the brochure “Instrumentation for Fronto-Orbital and Anteroposterior Skull Base Procedures” from the company Howmedica Leibinger from the year 1996. This retractor comprises two identically shaped sheet-metal strips, which are rotatably connected with one another at a pivot point on their distal ends, facing away from the eye socket. During introduction into the eye socket, the two sheet-metal strips are disposed congruently one on top of the other (“introduction position”). Subsequent to introduction, the sheet-metal strips are then pivoted about their common pivot point by means of a pushing movement, and thereby brought into a retraction position. The congruency of the sheet-metal strips in the introduction position facilitates introduction of the retractor into the eye socket, while a greater effective surface for retraction is available in the retraction position, because of the pivoted sheet-metal strips.
A similar spatula-shaped retractor is known from the Rapid Response program of the company Biomet Microfixation (“Fernandes Orbital Retractor”). This retractor also comprises two sheet-metal strips, which are pivoted by means of a screw mechanism and thereby brought into the retraction position. In contrast to the Stryker retractor, the pivot point of the Biomet Retractor is disposed at the proximal end, in other words the end of the sheet-metal strips facing the eye socket.
There is a need for a retractor that is simple to operate, for use in a surgical operation in the region of an eye socket.